Golden Bell
Once there was a time that the sound of golden bells could prevent a war from happening. That was a long time ago and now the ones who wears golden bells - gleemen, jesters and troubadours - are silently vanished from the modern world of Magix. The vanished Knowlegde Seekers are not the only one who chose to live nearby the source of the Old Magic. Everyday, the mists which seperate the Old World from the new one grows thicker. If the people won't remember the importance of the Old World soon, it will vanish in the mists forever. Four young women are the key players who will try everything to keep the Old World and the New World connected. Up-to-date Summary Coming soon... Chapters Characters The Inconceivablix Club (as the Alfea teachers like to call this four students.) Winx 2.2.jpg|Marije d'Or Cloche|link=http://winxclubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Marije_d%27Or_Cloche|linktext=Marije d'Or Cloche Jesire Porter.jpg|Jessire "Jay" Porter Mirta.jpg|Mirta Willow Roxy, Artu.jpg|Roxy le Fay *Marije d'Or Cloche: troubadours fairy and popular writer under the name "Nemiah Streminel". She is calm, sly, secretive and always has an answer. Like most Knowlegde Seekers, she loves to travel and likes to stand on her own. *Jessire (Jay) Porter: journalist fairy who is working for the school news. She is really stubborn, cheecky and would do almost everything for a good story. The only thing she would't do is making out with a shape shifter. *Roxy le Fay: animal fairy, "last fairy of Earth" and princess of Tir Nan Og. She is a passionate young lady with more love for animals then for humans. She doens't like to study. *Mirta Willow: fairy of illusions and darkness and a half witch. She is a sweet and shy girl, but can be very brave when she needs to. She loves to study and trying something with alchemy. Family members Avalon.jpg|William of Avalon Morgana.png|Morgana le Fay Klaus.png|Klaus le Fay isabelle.jpg|Isabelle d'Or Cloche (sketch) *Isabelle d'Or Cloche: mother of Marije, jester of Starworks and world famous actress. She has a kind, but teasy nature. This woman can be really determined to reach her goals. *Bertrand du Geus: father of Marije, troubadour and well-known painter. He is a soft and caring man who can warm everyone's heart. *William of Avalon: uncle of Marije, Paladin, priest of Avalon and teacher (at Alfea)(Yes, he is a busy person). Like his brother Betrand, William is a caring man, but he will use violence when he needs to. *Morgana le Fay: mother of Roxy, Queen of the Earth fairies and Tir Nan Og. This woman really has a manual. She cherishes resentment against her younger halfbrother. *Klaus le Fay: father of Roxy. Also not the most easiest man. Other characters Faragonda.png|Alei Faragonda Griselda.jpg|Brigitte Griselda Wizgiz.png|Limmer Wizgiz Palladium.PNG|Twallonius "Twan" Palladium DuFour.jpg|Marie-Claire DuFour Barbatea.jpg|Barbatea Winx, enchantix, group.png|The Winx Trix.png|The Trix *Chiron: patron of the Traditional Knowlegde Seekers and a centaur. He has eyes and ears everywhere and will do anything, really anything, to protect his beloved wards. *Alei Faragonda: headmistress of Alfea. She is a calm and caring woman who wants the best for her students. *Brigitte Griselda: assistent and teacher of Alfea. She is strict, but only wants that her students will be able to protect thereselfs. *Limmer Wizgiz: teacher of Alfea. Teasing, joyfull leprauchum who is a big fan of Isabelle. *Twalonius Palladium: or Twan for short. Has a thing for worrying to much. He is a good friend of William and Betrand. *Marie-Claire DuFour: teacher of Alfea. She is one classy and elegant lady. Has a little crush on Marije's father Betrand. She is also a fan of Isabelle. *Barbatea: school librarian and the one responsible for the students schedule. *Editor in chief of the Magix Time. *The Winx: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Techna and Layla. *Artu: Roxy's dog. *The son of Marie-Claire DuFour (not named yet) *Mordred. Locations Magical Dimension Magix Capital of the Magical Dimension. With the busy city, three schools and some nature, the planet knows its golden age. Alfea School exclusively for fairies. See: Alfea (Golden Bell) for more information. The classrooms are located on the ground floor. The dormitories for the students and teachers are on the first floor. You have the left wing and the right wing (from the gate). Five students share one dormitory. There are two two-persons room and one one-persons room. There is also a small kitchen for some basic cooking. Students are supposed to eat in the cantine. A washer and dryer are available in every dormitory. Five students share a living room, bathroom, small kitchen etc. Alfea allows students to keep animals and the use of magic for study. <- The dormitory of Marije, Mirta, Roxy and Jay. (And Varanda, but she forgot to mention she won't attend Alfea). It is on the corner of the left wing and the last room in the hallway together with L24 on the other side. The empty chamber with the instruments would be Varanda's room, but the four uses it as a storage and craft room. Omega Dimension Place for the high-tea of the evil spirits in the world (when conquering doens't work out as planned). It is very close to Grimoir. Outside the Magical Dimension Earth Homeplanet of Bloom and Roxy. The planet Earth is known for his lack of magic. There was a time it was part of the Magical Dimension, but with the ages human lost their interest in magic and it slowly faded away untill it was nothing more than fairy tales. Lately there have been some changes. Carefully Earth finds his way with magic again when the Winx try to find the last fairy of Earth. Tir Nan Og A little island on Earth where the queen of the faries lives. The gate to the Apple Islands can be found here. Between the Magical Dimension A place which you can only reach by doing something special. '' '''The Infinite Ocean ' The most important ocean which can only be entered by Sirenix fairies, nymphs or selkies. The ocean keeps the balance of the Magical Dimension safe. It also has a gate to the Omega Dimension The Legendarium Magical book with all kinds of the legends which can be casted alive. The Apple Islands An archipelo protected, but also destroyed by a magical mist. The Apple Islands are the heart of the Old Magic. The main islands are Albion, Avalon, Kell and Grimoir. There is also Atlantis, but it is beneath sea level. Knowlegde Seeker A Knowlegde Seeker is humanlike, magical creature which collects information of all kinds and use it to do, what they think is, good. This creature is found all over the Magical Dimension and beyond. Nowadays, there excist two different species: traditional and modern. They don't have the same origin. The traditional Knowlegde Seekers excist for thousands of years. The modern came with the development of the social media (newspaper, network). They really don't like each other, mainly because their oppinions of the use of knowlegde. Modern Knowlegde Seeker These are the reporter and the journalist. *Reporters collect information, but also pressent it to the world. Most of the time you find them in front of the camera or as editor of a paper or magazine. *Journalists collects information and writes it down for other people to see it. They are also photografers. Famous Modern Knowlegde Seekers: Alfred Dnews (reporter), Jessire Porter (journalist), Jay Mrut (reporter) and Nova Sol (journalist). More to be added. Traditional Knowlegde Seeker There are the gleeman, jester and troubadour. *Gleeman are the Knowlegde Seekers who love the most to travel. The road is their home. Most of the times they stay for two, three ways, before they go to the next place. They are really close with the common people. Most of them love (strong) story telling and singing ribald songs. *Jesters are the Knowlegde Seekers of the courts. Palaces, castles, even tribunals and ministries, are the places they like to live. Information is something they want to know first hand. Their pressence at the court is a sign of wealth and good luck. Most of the time is the jester the most trusted man or woman of the ruler. Sometimes even the parent of the heir. Jesters love making music, some drama and a good flirt. *Troubadours are Knowlegde Seekers who stands between court and road, between human and nature, spell and instinct. Troubadours walk on the thin line between the world and only appear when they feel like it. They are masters in making plays and can learn every spell possible. Famous Traditional Knowlegde Seekers: Isabelle d'Or Clochitement (troubadour), Betrand du Geus (troubadour), Marijn Griselda (jester), Olaf Blueblood (gleeman), Marije d'Or Clochitement (troubadour) More to be added. Transformations ''Knowlix'' Final transformation for a traditional Knowlegde Seeker. It bundlings every other transformation within it. ''Samtharix and Nathirix'' Samtharix is a transformation created by the creatures of Grimoire and gives the mage temporarily the power to be really convincingly at a time a place when no-one would take you serious. The transformation can only be used when the mage is totally not in his/her element. For example: a water fairy surrounded by fire breathing dragons on a vulcano. But if the mage wants to use the Samtharix transformation at a place in his/her element, it will turn into Nathirix. The mage won't be taken seriously anymore and become a figurative doormat. This situation will last a while longer than samtharix. The creatures of Grimoire wants the fairies who bears the transformations of Samtharix en Nathirix to trust on their own abilities and talents, using Samtharix only as a last resort. Spells Spoken spells *OM: Old Magic. *NM: New Magic. *T: translated from the language in the cell. *DT: double translated. The spell is translated from the original language and then again translated. The language of origin stands in the cell. *Instinct: easy spell, cast in the laguage of Magixuel. *Technical: modern spell powered by words, cast in the language of Dimens (Dislecsy) Unnamed spells: About story and writer Maybe the names of the characters gave the hint away, but I am not a native English speaker or writer. I am from the Netherlands and this is the first story I will write in English, so beware of errors. Below there is a list of pronuciations of the names. Some of the names of the characters are Dutch, French or something which always sounds very funny when an Englishman tries to speak it. At the moment there is only one name. I will add d'Or Clochitement (Cloche), Betrand, du Geus, etc. later. Pronunciation Marije Mar*ij*e - Mar*hij*je M as in...well, just a normal M - "ar" as in "Arr!", that thing pirates always shout - "ij" as in "eye", at least it is the closest thing I can think of - "e" as in the "e" in "butter" So we get: M*Arr*eye*e Also, you can google it with translate and listen to the pronuciation -> Marije. Click on the DUTCH (Nederlands, at the right) speaker and you can hear it. Trivia *Althought Jessire and Mirta have a few things in common with their looks, their personalities are opposite as can be. *Also Jessire looks a bit like Bloom, because of her color scheme. *No, isn't shiping Wizgiz and Palladium! There are just friends. Two really crazy friends, but what do you expect when you put two guys with a bunch of teenage girls. You would become crazy too. *There are two illustrators for the story: the writer and her sister. *The princes of Callisto (mentioned in season 1 of Winx club) was planning to go to Alfea again. She never appeared eventually... Category:Mvs109 Category:Golden Bell Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanfiction